Breaking Up and Moving On
by o0MissBennet0o
Summary: Because sometimes love just isn't enough. BB, changes later. Just give it a chance, you might like it. R&R. Chapter 5 up!
1. The Breakup

**A/N: Sorry if this is not good, the idea popped in my head and I just decided to write. In my fic, they got together after the whole Judas on a pole thing. They have been together for a year. Sully is not here (not yet) and Epps haven't escaped****. Sorry for errors, I still don't have a beta!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

The sky was still clear as she stepped out of the balcony and into her living room. _This is it_, she thought, _this is the last that I can take_. The room was illuminated only by the pale light of the burning candles, and with a light blow she put them out, leaving a thin smoke as evidence of the once burning fire. Taking the plates off of the table, she crossed the kitchen and deposited them on the sink even though she knew they were clean.

Sighing, she crossed the hall into her bedroom, rapidly taking off the silk red dress she was wearing. Putting on her pajamas she walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, covering herself with a blanket as she adjusted her back on the cushions to start reading her book.

* * *

The keys were dangling on his fingers as he crossed the parking floor, going strait to the elevators. When he stepped out of it, Booth already had the right key between his fingers to open the door to their apartment. Turning the door knob carefully not to disturb the room, he entered the dark apartment, locking the door behind him. Leaving his keys in a bowl next to the door he walked towards the kitchen. When he came next to the couch the sight in front of him stopped his on his track.

There she was, fast asleep with her open book hanging on her hands. Taking the book away he observed her chest rise and fall as her eyes danced behind her eyelids. Turning to walk to the kitchen only then he noticed the set table, the melted candles and the long neck vase holding two red roses.

"Shit," he whispered, realizing she fell asleep waiting for him to come home. Noticing the dirty pans, he then realized she cooked for him. "Double shit". Trying his best not to disturb the sleeping doctor he miscalculated the distance of the table, loudly banging his foot in the leg causing the doctor to stir and open her eyes.

"Hi," he said softly while rubbing his foot to ease the pulsating pain.

"What time is it?" she asked, slightly disoriented.

"A little after two," he answered, knowing she was upset with him. But she would forgive him, she always did.

"Where were you?" she questioned, her tone firm and calm.

"Working, you know that." He said.

"How would I know that? I haven't seen or talked to you in a week, you come home late, you're always in a meeting, your cell phone is always dead," she said as she kicked the blanket, sitting herself straight on the couch.

"You know I have been busy," he said, trying to justify himself from her accusations.

"You're not the only one with a job, Seeley. I have one too, you know?" she was louder now, not caring that her neighbors could probably hear her now.

"I know that, Bones, but I…" he was interrupted by her standing up, her blue eyes burning with rage.

"Don't call me Bones! And I'm tired of your excuses!" she screamed. Hearing her yell not to be called Bones forced him to full awareness. She wasn't just pissed; she was reaching a breaking point.

"Come on, Temperance. I'll make it up to you," he pleeded.

"You always say that, but you never do. You just disappoint me again! I'm not one of those sticky girlfriends, but I'm tired!" he noticed the glistening tears growing in her eyes and hated himself for putting her through so much pain.

"I'm sorry," he said in a whisper, and he meant it. But this time, it wasn't enough.

"I've forgiven too much. And at some point, you stopped trying. You used to call me everyday, send me text messages, leave flowers with bagels in my office desk and bring me hot chocolate in the end of an exhausting day. Now…" she was tired, he could see that, "Now you just don't care! I mean, do you even know what today is?" He scanned his brain, desperately trying to find the wanted information. But it was blank. He had nothing. "I thought so".

"I …" he had no excuse.

"Today is our one year anniversary." He didn't know that and was surprised that she knew, and shocked that she cared. "I never really cared about those things, and you know that. But after we got together I got Angela to teach me the important things that I could never forget, like dates, favorite movies, bands, family names. I made an effort to remember everything just to see that you don't care!"

"I do care," he said.

"No, you don't! You say it, but you don't show it anymore!" she was yelling, felling the weigh of her words slipping from her shoulders. There was so many things caught in her throat, and now she was just letting it out. "Do you even know how stupid I felt memorizing dates like the first date, the first kiss, the first time you told me you love me? I never cared about those things, but you used to! I did everything I could to be a good girlfriend, but you took everything for granted."

"Come on Tempe, I promise to make an effort," he said as he stepped closer to her. She held up one hand, motioning him to stop where he was.

"Don't touch me; you don't get to excuse yourself again! You don't get to say that everything will be okay! Nothing is okay, it hasn't been okay for a long time," she took a deep breath, fully aware of the tears gathering in her eyes, "I can't do this anymore, Seeley. I can't," her voice was a whisper, her sadness bare for him to see.

"We can work this out, I know we can," his voice was pleading as he realized what she was saying. He couldn't loose her, not like this, not ever. "You can't give up on us!"

"I did everything I could! I got off work earlier to be with you, you weren't home. I rented your favorites movies on the weekend, you went to work," she could see him trying to work an excuse in his head, but she was not finished, "Do you know what I did today? I went shopping for a new dress with Angela. You know how much I hate to go shopping, but I did it because I thought the occasion deserved my full commitment. I found a dress you would like and then I went to the grocery store to buy the things I needed to make your favorite dish".

"I'm a jerk, okay? I know that, but please, just give me a chance to prove that I can make this relationship work." He seemed so sincere that she almost believed him. But she heard this song before.

"You know what is funny, Seeley? That is exactly what you said when you forgot our weekend getaway," she realized then that there was nothing left to say, "Don't think I don't love you, you know damn well I do, against everything I believe in. I just can't do this anymore. I can't have a relationship with you without you here."

"Please, don't do this. We can work this out," he started to fell the pressure, the despair of being helpless to stop the end of his relationship. He took a step closer to her, intending on hugging her, but she feared that if he touched her, she would melt. So she guarded herself, taking a step back.

"I can't do this anymore. I love you, and I know you love me, but maybe it's just not enough," she said it quietly, and this time he was sure he heard her tears. Turning her back to him she grabbed her purse on the coffee table. "I'll stay at Angela's or in a hotel until you find yourself another place. When you finish packing your things, let me know," and with that she was out the door, closing it behind her.

Booth stood there for a long time, the last events replaying is his head. He couldn't believe it. She was gone, and it was without a doubt his fault. Blinking fast his eyes wandered around the apartment; their apartment. The anger was boiling inside of him. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself. How could it be that he didn't realize this was happening before? Felling the rage curse through his body, his fist slammed in the wall, his knuckles bruising.

He would do as she said. He would pack his things and leave their apartment, but he would never leave her life. As once he promised, the end of the relationship wouldn't drive him away. And in the back of his mind, a little part of him still hoped that everything wasn't lost. That he didn't completly loose her yet.

* * *

Across town Angela was preparing herself to join Hodgins in bed for some deserved sleep. Putting on her pajamas, she pulled back the covers and watched while the scientist mumbled something in his sleep. She smiled, intending on having a good night of sleep in his arms. When she was about to lay her head on the pillow a knock on her front door startled her. Getting up to answer that she noticed that Hodgins woke up.

"Who's knocking at this time?" he asked as he watched his girlfriend put on her robe.

"I don't know, I just hope it's not Brennan with a new case," she said as she walked to her door. When she pulled it open she was surprised to see her best friend standing there in her pajamas. "Brennan?"

"Hi, Ange, I'm sorry for the hour, it's just…" she kept her eyes on the ground, trying her best to hide her red puffy eyes, "I didn't know where else to go," and she lifted her head and Angela saw the tears and exhaustion in her friend's face.

"Honey, come in," Angela said as she pulled Brennan into the apartment. When her friend was sat on the couch she saw her boyfriend come into the living room. Motioning for him to leave he nodded in understanding. "Brennan, what happened? I thought you and Booth were going to celebrate your anniversary today".

She didn't answer. She couldn't voice the fact that her relationship was over. Once those words left her mouth, there was no coming back. It would make it real. Slowly Angela approached her friend, entwining her fingers together. That simple motion showed Brennan that Angela was there for as long as she needed her to be. Felling everything overwhelm her, she finally broke down in her tears.

"It's over Ange," she cried when her friend hugged her, stroking her back, trying to calm her down.

"I don't understand, Bren," and indeed she didn't.

"It's over with me and Booth. We broke up".

And she broke apart, piece by piece in front of Angela. She racked her friend in her desperate cries, trying to sooth her until she felt Brennan drift to sleep. Laying her on the couch she picked a blanket in the hall closet and covered the sleeping woman. Kissing her forehead Angela left the living room, going to her bedroom where she found her boyfriend wide awake.

"What happened?" he asked when he noticed the soft tears in her eyes.

"They broke up, Jack. Brennan and Booth broke up". She still couldn't believe it. She knew things were hard with then, but she expected that everything would work out, like it always did.

"How is Brennan holding up?" he asked remembering the look on her face when he saw her.

"She's not. I'm not sure how much she can take," she laid herself on the bed as did Hodgins, and she laid her head on the crook of his neck.

"I guess only time will tell," he said as they both drifted to sleep. And the woman sleeping in their living room knew no rest in the nightmares she had all night.

* * *

It took him a week to pack everything he owned and to find a place to stay. A new apartment was rented, and it all began to feel real.

Sunday morning she received a text message from Booth, telling her that everything was out of the way. So she bid Angela goodbye, thanked her for the support and left to her now lonely apartment.

When she opened the door the impact was immediate. His CDs, DVDs, his sports magazines. They were all gone. But she knew the biggest impact would be the bedroom. His clothes were gone, the funny stripped socks, the colorful ties. And the bathroom sink now had more space without his perfumes, his after-shave and his razors.

Feeling the depression creep itself into her heart she just let it go. Watching as the tears of the rain began to fall outside she sat by the window, hugging her knees as she rested her head on it, her eyes unfocused. She shed no tears, she didn't have any. Her eyes were dry, and now her concrete walls took their time rebuilding themselves. She would be herself again, in time she knew she would.

But she also made a vow not to be the ice queen she was before Booth. She would be careful, but she would eventually be happy again. That was a promise she had every intention to keep.

**

* * *

Before you call me crazy, I just want to justify myself and my fic. I always read how Brennan would do everything wrong in a relationship with Booth, but I think he's just as damaged as she is in a way. In the show they always show Brennan reading books and asking Angela's advices on everything just to improve her working relationship with Booth, so I think she would dedicate herself to be a good girlfriend. I'm just showing a possibility, because Booth is not perfect too, and I think we all take things for granted at one point of our lives. Sorry if I offended anyone. Please review and tell me what you think!!! ****Next chapter by the weekend.**


	2. Body Language

**A/N: Thank you so much for everybody, and I mean, ****everybody**** who left a review!!! I was so happy to see that you all liked the first chapter!!! I hope you like the second one too!!!**

**So, as promised, here it is. I know everyone wants them to work their problems and go back together, but them what would be the point to write the fic, right? So hang in there and enjoy the path towards happiness that they will take. I have the entire story line worked out in my head, and I only ask you to be patient!**

**The lyrics in the fic is from "Say it right", by Nelly Furtado. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song "Say it Right", by Nelly Furtado. **

_

* * *

A month later..._

How long does it take to forget someone you love? A month had proven itself not nearly enough time for Brennan. As she remained working with Booth she felt the old wounds resurfacing every once in a while during a fight or just a heated argument. After Epps's escape and the clown shooting she fought with herself to keep a safe distance from Booth. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be okay, but she knew that her presence would only disturb him further.

Getting a temporary new partner was not in her plans, but his company turned out to be relaxing. He was always in a good mood, never worried about anything. Spending time with him outside of work was very pleasant. He would take her somewhere different, laugh with her, flirt a bit, and he always had his own charm smile. But for some reason, she still couldn't give in to his charms and accept his date invitations. She would smile; say thank you and she would tell him that she wasn't ready. And that, she really wasn't.

Booth still occupied a big part of her life, even after their break-up. He was her partner, in every sense of the word, but some things changed. She just wished that she could get her friendship back, because she could handle loosing her boyfriend, but loosing her best friend was more that she could bear.

She scribed her signature in the reports Booth had dropped earlier that day. The day was going slow, and even though Booth was back as her partner they didn't have a case, so the lab was quiet. Dropping her head in her hands she closed her eyes for a bit of rest. A knock on her door made her head snap up.

"Hi," said Sully as he entered her office, walking towards the chair in front of her desk.

"Hi," she responded, curious as to why he was there.

"So, is it today that you will finally stop fighting your attraction for me and give in to my charms by going out with me?" She was shocked at how blunt he was. Usually she was the one with the blunt truth.

"What makes you think I'm fighting any feeling for you?" she asked, laughing at him.

"Because, it's inevitable. I'm very good looking, a nice guy…"

"Modest," she said mocking.

"That too. I'm not going to stand here quoting every quality I have because there are many. So, what do you say?" he asked lifting one eyebrow suggestively with a smile, "Want to get down tonight with me?"

"I don't know what that means," she said.

"Angela wants all of us to go clubbing. She even called me witch is why I'm here, to convince you to come. To get down, to dance and drink with me and the squints".

"I don't know. I'm not sure…" if she was honest to herself, her fear was to bump into Booth at the club. What if Angela invited him too?

"Come on Temperance, it will be fun, and I know you haven't gone out for a while," for a month to be exact, "Just amuse me and your friends. Please?" and there it was. Puppy eyes, pleading hands, the whole package. She considered it for a while. She could really use some fun time to take out all the stress.

"Okay, I surrender. I'll go with you," she said throwing her hands up, "Pick me up at eight?"

"I'll be there," he said as he crossed the desk and leaned in, planting a soft kiss in her cheeks, "See you then," and with that he was gone, leaving Brennan smiling as she touched the spot he kissed. Maybe she could have some fun tonight.

* * *

The hard beat of the music was felt in her heart as Brennan downed what seemed to be the fourth drink that night. Her fears were confirmed when she stepped into the crowded club to find her friends sitting at a table in the second floor, along with the one and only Agent Booth. Quick pleasantries were exchanged, but no real conversation was made. The air was thick with awkwardness, and Angela was the first to try to lessen the mood.

"So, now we are all going to get really drunk and enjoy the fact that we just finished another day of work, because tomorrow the hangover will probably remember us why we shouldn't drink on a week day. But we can worry tomorrow", she said as she downed the shot of tequila in her hands, followed by Brennan, Hodgins and Cam. Zach had already too much and was on the verge of passing out while Booth and Sully weren't drinking, figuring that someone had to stay sober to get everybody home safe, especially a copper haired anthropologist.

Brennan wasn't drunk, she knew how to hold her liquor, and her senses were still alert enough to register the fleeting glances she was receiving from her ex-boyfriend. He couldn't do anything but stare at her, like he always did. His eyes wandered over her, her loose hair, the pale cleavage exposed by the red top she was in, over her long legs fitted in her black pants. And he smiled when he saw the black high heels shoes she was wearing. He knew how much she hated those.

As for Sully, he wasn't stupid or blind. He knew about the past relationship between Booth and Brennan, but he also knew that it was over. He was Booth's friend, and he knew the agent still had feelings for her, but he couldn't walk away. She was too much to walk away from.

When he saw her down the fifth glass of liquor he heard the slow beat of a familiar song start playing. Standing up he offered his hand to her.

"Want to dance?" He was aware of everybody's eyes on him, especially Booth's. And everybody was aware of his intentions towards Brennan, especially Booth. She looked hesitant, almost panicked, but the way he looked at her melted her resistance. His eyes were soft and kind and his lips formed a hesitant smile as he tried to hide his fear of rejection. So she took his hand and smiled, letting herself be guided to the dance floor.

"Oh, boy," whispered Hodgins to his girlfriend while he watched Booth gripping his glass with force enough to break it.

"This is not going to be easy, but he had to see it coming," said Angela, felling sorry for the agent in front of her. As much as she wanted to help, she knew he stopped listening to her a long time. So she did the only thing she could do; she sat back to enjoy the show.

Brennan held tight to Sully's hand, fearing that she would get lost in the crowd. As they slowly ascended the stairs she continued to listen to the beat of the song.

_

* * *

_

In the day, in the night  
_Say it right, say it all  
__Either got it, or you don't  
__You either stand, or you fall_

_When your will is broken  
__When it slips from your hands  
__When there's no time to joking  
__There's a hope in my plans

* * *

_

Standing in the middle of the dance floor Brennan stood in front of Sully with her back turned to him as they started to sway to the music. She was surprised at how well they fitted together. One of his hands on her hip, the other in her stomach they slowly rocked their bodies in the rhythm

* * *

_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
__No, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
__Do you get what it takes to set me free?  
__Oh, you could mean everything to me

* * *

_

Booth watched as Sully's hands held her body, watched as she rocked her hips with his, her arms locked behind his neck. He fought the urge to get down there and punch Sully until he couldn't stand up strait, but that would only make everything worst. So he silently watched the exchange, remembering something from ages ago.

* * *

"_Tell me you'll always be with me," he said as he kissed and sucked her neck, her collar bone, between her breasts, her navel._

"_I'm here," she said between moans, "Always will be." _

_And his she was, a long time ago.

* * *

_

_I can't say that I'm not  
__Lost and at fault  
__I can't say that I don't  
__Love to lie in the dark_

_I can't say, that I don't  
__Know that I am alive  
__And all of what I feel  
__I could show you tonight  
__You tonight

* * *

_

She could fell his hot breath on her neck, his warm hands on her body. And she didn't felt like pulling away. This felt right, like nothing felt for a long time. Turning herself towards him, she locked her arms in his neck, looking into his eyes. In a moment, a silent decision was made between them. Their heads inclined slowly, and their breath mingled before their lips met, tentative at first, testing the waters, but neither pulled away. So she opened her mouth, inviting him and their tongs met.

* * *

_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
__No, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
__Do you get what it takes to set me free?  
__Oh, you could mean everything to me.

* * *

_

His hands held her tight, one on her back and the other now entangled in her hair. Forgetting the world, all they felt was each other's taste. And it felt good, and right. Pulling apart, she rested her head on his as they continued to dance slowly to the sensual beat.

"Let me show you how good this can be," he whispered in her ear, kissing a path on her neck, tasting her pulse.

"Is that a line, Agent Sully?" she asked breathless, enjoying the way he was teasing her neck.

"Let's get out of here," he said as he reached for her hand, pulling her from the dance floor towards the table they were previously in.

* * *

_From my hands I could give you  
__Something that I made  
__From my mouth I could sing you  
__Another brick that I laid_

_From my body I could show you  
__A place God Knows  
__You should know space is holy  
__Do you really wanna go?

* * *

_

They climbed the stairs and joined their friends as Booth kept his eyes focused on her, analyzing her movements.

"We're going. See you tomorrow," said Sully as he waved goodbye while Brennan kissed Angela good night, earning a wink from the artist.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" whispered Angela in Brennan's ear as she hugged her.

"Yes," Brennan whispered back, smiling softly at Angela as she waved the rest goodbye, even at Booth as he refused to meet her eyes. Taking Sully's hand, she let herself be guided out of the club.

* * *

**I know you want to kill me right now, but please don't because then I won't be able to finish the fic. The third chapter will be up by tonight or tomorrow morning, I promise!!!**

**Review and let me know what you think!!! Give me your opinions and suggetions!!!**


	3. Setting free

**A/N: So here is the third part. I forgot to put in the second part that my time line is: they got together after the Judas on a Pole, separted before the Epps thing. This second part starts after the Girl in the Gator episode.**

**I read all the reviews and it got me thinking. I don't want anybody to think that Sully will be the bad guy. I haven't seen him yet, but my guess is that he isn't so bad otherwise Booth wouldn't have trusted his partner is his hands (not after the Kenton thing). So please don't hate me for what I'm doing. I really hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

**

The ride to her apartment was spent in silence. They would steel quick glances at each other, but not for long. Sully pulled the car in front of her apartment and they both got out, entering the building. The elevator seemed to take forever to get to her floor, and it was only the second. When they stepped out of the elevator Brennan already had her keys in hand, unlocking the door with calm.

As they entered the apartment and closed the door, Brennan felt her pinned against the wall and Sully's lips were on hers with force. She didn't fight, kissing him with the same force as their hands searched for skin. His shirt was already on the floor as they stumbled through the hall into her bedroom.

They fell on her bed, his body on top of hers as he lowered his head to her stomach, kissing and licking the exposed skin while his hands gripped her top, pulling it of her head and working on her black pants. She lifted her hips as he left her with only her black lace underwear. His pants were off and he climbed the bed as he gazed in her eyes, settling himself over her.

"I could really grow to love you," he whispered in her ear. He knew he really that was true, the question was could she let herself be loved by him? Her response came in the form of a kiss, filled with passion. But as they started to go further she pulled away suddenly, wrapping a sheet around her body as she tried to calm herself down.

"I can't do this," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, worried that he crossed the line with her.

"No, it's just… It's too fast. If we sleep together today it will be because I'm on rebound, and I don't want that," she turned her back to him, suddenly ashamed of how far she let everything go. She felt his hands on her back, soothing.

"It's okay. We'll take this as slowly as you want to take," he said as he got up and started to put his clothes on. She expected him to go but instead he picked her clothes up from the floor and gave them to her. "What do you say we watch a movie or something?"

"I would love that," she said with a smile. Sully turned and left the room to give her privacy while she changed. Brennan got up and put her clothes back, relieved that things didn't go as far as they could have gone.

* * *

He stared at the mirror for a long time, his eyes never leaving his reflection. His mind played innumerous scenarios, but every time Brennan and Sully would still sleep together. The rage he felt had grown, and he could feel his blood boiling in his veins. His eyes on her face, his hands on her breasts, his lips on her skin. His fists were so tight he was starting to break the skin of his palms with his fingernails. And he needed to release the rage.

Looking at his hands he brought his right fist next to his face, and almost naturally he punched the mirror. The broken shards imbedded his knuckles, but his face was solid, cold, showing no sign of pain. The blood ran freely through his fingers and into the sink. Looking at the scarlet path of it running down the sink, he knew only one truth.

Jealousy would drive him mad.

* * *

The next morning was quiet in the lab as everybody tried to will the hangover away, failing miserably. Angela was slumped on her desk trying to get the pounding in her head to stop. She had taken all the medicine she could get, but none of them worked, so she just hid herself in her office praying that her help wouldn't be needed so early.

Hodgins yawned for what seemed like the tenth time that morning. Resting his head on his hands his eyes roamed the platform. Zach was half asleep in a chair still using the rubber gloves he put on to examine the skull now abandoned in front of him. Hodgins laughed, the kid was obviously hangover. His eyes continued to scan the area, taking in the details to help his mind concentrate. Near the door he spotted something very interesting.

"I gotta get Angela," he whispered as he walked towards her office. Knocking on the door he heard her inside.

"Go away," came the muffled voice of the artist, burying her head in her arms.

"Brennan just got here," that didn't get her attention, "She's late, and she's not alone". The artist's head snapped up.

"I'm awake," she said as she got up and crossed her desk, pushing Hodgins out the door towards the entrance. Near the glass doors of the lab stood Brennan and Sully, kissing softly. Angela put a hand over her mouth not to scream. She was grinning, half happy for her best friend and half worried for her. Was she ready to move on?

The couple separated but continued to hold each other, both displaying a silly smile as they continued to talk. He gave her a peck on the lips and turned to leave as she did, but then he turned and gave her another peck, running out the door leaving the anthropologist giggling behind.

"You look happy," she said as Brennan continued to giggle, "You look really happy".

"I told you Ange, I have to move on. And I did," she said as they walked towards her office. Brennan sat herself behind her desk and turned the computer on while she checked her mail. Angela sat in front of the desk eyeing her friend curiously.

"Bren, I don't mean to crash your party but, are you sure you're ready?" asked Angela.

"I don't know what that means, but yes, I'm sure. I'm a healthy young woman, and it has been months. It's not like I jumped into bed with him right after I met him. We've been spending time together for a while. I just decided to take things further".

"Honey, I just don't want you to underestimate those feeling I know you still have for Booth. I don't want anybody to get hurt, especially you," there was a sweetness in her tone that sowed the sincerity in her words, so Brennan decided to return the same honesty.

"Ange, I know you worry and you are right, I still have feelings for Booth. But it's over, and I can't dwell on the past, you told me that yourself. I will be careful, I promise. But I really believe that I'm doing the right thing. I like Sully, and I really believe that he likes me too. We have fun, and we work together, so why not?" she looked at her best friend with soft eyes, trying to show her that everything would be okay. Angela smiled broadly.

"Okay, honey. Just looking out for my girl," Angela said with a sweet smile that quickly turned into a mischievous one, "So how was it?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ange!" said Brennan as she lightly blushed, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, come on sweetie! Tell me how it was" she said as she leaned closer to the desk, "Was it good? Hot, sweaty, passionate? Was he the best?"

"Ange…" she said calmly.

"Did he make you scream his name?"

"Booth," Brennan said.

"You screamed Booth's name? That's awkward," Angela's brow was furrowed in confusion.

"No, I mean," Brennan said as she pointed her finger to the figure walking towards her office. "Booth is coming".

"Okay, sweetie, I get it. Talk later. Lunch maybe?" Angela asked as she got up to leave.

"I'm meeting Sully," Brennan said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll give it a break. But I'm still grilling you for details later," Angela turned to leave.

"Ange," called Brennan.

"Yes, sweetie?" Angela called from the doorway.

"I didn't sleep with him. We watched movies all night," Brennan said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're taking things slowly, honey," and with that the artist was gone. And within seconds the agent was inside the office.

"Hey Bones," he said casually, but she knew him better than that. Something was up.

"Hi Booth," she said, matching his tone, "Do we have a case?" she asked prodding the reason why he was there.

"No, I just wanted to ask if you would go to lunch with me," he was the picture of insecurity and that innerved her. His usual confidence smile was replaced by an uncertain one and he rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets.

"I'm meeting Sully, but I can cancel if you need me to," and just that easily she realized she was once again putting his needs in front of everybody else's. _Old habits die hard_, she thought.

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't like that, I can talk to you later" and he turned to leave. She crossed her desk fast to stop him from leaving but her foot caught the edge of the carpet and she stumbled forward. Instinctively he held her in his arms, supporting her. And then she saw it.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked as she took his hand in hers, delicately running her fingers over his knuckles, covered by angry red lines of where the glass cut in.

"It was nothing, stupid mistake," he tried to pull his hand away but she held it in place.

"Booth, why did you do this?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving his hand.

"It doesn't matter," he said, pulling his hand away with more force than necessary.

"Yes, it matters. Because I'm still your friend, rather you like it or not. So tell me what is on your mind," her voice was pleading, and he hated to cause her angst.

"Temperance, just answer one thing," he said, looking into her eyes, "I need to know that you're okay, and that you'll be okay". She seemed to think about it for a while and in the end a light smiled graced her features.

"I'm fine, Booth. I still have my friends, and you," she answered honestly, hoping she didn't cross the line. He smiled at her, taking her hands in his.

"Than I accept the end. Nothing is more important than your happiness," he said as he lifted her hands, kissing her knuckles, "Who knows? Maybe he will have better luck teaching you pop culture," he said with his charm smile and Brennan laughed.

"Maybe," she said as she watched him walk towards the door. He was almost out when he turned back.

"For the record, I really thought that we were forever," and he was gone. She lifted her hands, gently running her finger over where he had kissed it.

"So did I," she whispered for no one to hear. She really thought that it would last forever, but, then again, her life wasn't a fairy tale, and they wouldn't live happily ever after.

And it didn't matter how hard she wanted that to be possible.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Wa****nt to kill me? Feel free to push that button and tell me what is on your mind!!! Don't know when next chapter will be up, probably in the middle of the week.**


	4. Ilusions and promisses

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter as promissed. I hope everyone likes it!!! I didn't have time to read everything to find my errors, so forgive me!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

**

_One year and many months later..._

The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months, the months turned to years. As the time continued to pass, Booth watched helplessly as Brennan's relationship with Sully continued to grow stronger.

It took Brennan many months to open up to Sully. Before that, they would watch movies, go dancing, have dinner together, and on occasion, they would kiss, slowly and sweetly.

Sully never pressured her. The sexual part of their relationship would be on hold for as long as she wanted to. He enjoyed her company, her laughter and her kisses. And that was enough to get him through the days.

In those months he waited, she pondered everything about their relationship. He was so good for her, taking care of her, making her laugh, not making her cry. But it took an act of kindness to show her how much he really cared.

* * *

The flue got to her really bad, and her body weakened faster than it should. One morning she simply didn't wake up. By ten in the morning her friends figured that she was with Sully, but when he called asking about her, saying that she wasn't answering her phone they really started to worry.

Wasting no time Sully broke down her apartment door after spending some time knocking and calling for her. He found her breathing heavily and unconscious in her bed. Taking her in his arms he carried her out of the apartment, rushing to his car as he drove to the hospital. When he entered the hospital they were surrounded by the nurses who placed her in a stretcher, wheeling her out of his sight.

When the rest of the team got there after receiving a call from Sully they found him slumped in a plastic chair in the waiting room. His eyes were wide with a desperation that Booth knew too well. It was the same look he would get every time she was in danger.

When the doctor came up and told them about her condition, Sully had asked as many questions as he could think of. The doctor assured him and the others that she would recover. The flue got her bad, and she didn't eat well, drink or sleep, so her body got too weak to fight the disease. When the doctors cleared them to visit her, Sully, Booth and Angela entered the room first. They were frightened to see how pale she looked and how soft her breathing was.

Everyone took their time talking to her, willing her to wake up. As the night ascended, they eventually went home, but Sully refused to leave her bedside. Sitting himself in the uncomfortable chair beside her bed, he held tightly to her cold hand, refusing to let go.

And it was like that for the three days that she remained unconscious. Sully would only leave her with Angela or Booth to go home to shower. The dark circles under his eyes were enough evidence of his lack of sleep. Angela forced him to eat, but not even then he would leave her side.

By the third day her cheeks had a light pink color, showing her improvement. When the firs rays of sunlight flashed through the closed curtains of the hospital room, Brennan opened her eyes. Looking around she felt confused. The bright white color in the walls told her she was in the hospital, but why?

Shifting in the bed she noticed a light weight on her right hand. Turning her eyes she saw the crown of his head, the brown hair in a mess. His light breathing told her he was asleep. She carefully lifted her hand and stroked his hair lovingly. He stirred, mumbling something.

"What?" she asked playfully, trying to understand what he was saying.

"I said stop messing up my hair," and he lifted his head to look at her with the sweetest smile he could. She smiled back at him, her eyes a bit unfocused by the remains of her sleepiness.

"Hi," she whispered, taking one of his hands in hers, wrapping her fingers in his.

"Hi," he said, kissing her fingers, one by one, "Don't ever scare me like that, okay?" his tone was light, but underneath she could hear the emotions.

"I'll try not to," she said, just then noticing his appearance, "How long have you been here? How long have I been here?"

"You've been here for four days, and so have I".

"You slept here?" she asked.

"I couldn't leave you," he didn't directly answer her question, but she knew she was right.

"Why?" she asked, wondering what could make his stay so long in the hospital with her. He didn't answered immediately, just brought his face closer to hers, kissing her forehead so softly that she almost didn't feel it.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered in her ears he pulled away to look in her eyes, "I don't expect you to say it back. I know you're not ready for that. All I ask of you is that you let me love you".

"I guess I could get used to that," she said, smiling at him when he brushed his lips against hers softly.

In the waiting room, Booth and Angela waited for Sully to come outside so they could talk to her now conscious friend. And for every second that Sully spent in that hospital room, Booth was always in the waiting room. Nobody noticed, but he never left that hospital for the four days she was there.

* * *

From that day on, Brennan saw Sully in a different light. Before, he was the guy who would try his best to make her laugh, the guy who would take her to diferent places and show her fun. Now, he was the man who would stand by her side, guarding her, protecting her even from herself. And she was grateful for that. From then on, she opened herself up to him.

In nine months, they moved in together. The relationship was solid as was their feelings. Not everything was paradise, they fought a lot, argued all the time, but that wasn't enough to break them apart.

He would go out to clear his head, to take some air while she took all her frustration on a punching bag. Late at night she would wait for him on the couch. He would go in, kiss her, say he was sorry and then, he would give her the strawberry ice cream he knew she loved. She would smile at him, kiss him back, and take two spoons so they could eat the ice cream while curled up in the couch, watching TV.

And that way, they worked. He would compromise for her, and she for him. It wasn't perfect, but they found their harmony. Before anyone knew, they were celebrating their first anniversary.

Booth walked fast into the Medical-Legal Lab, his eyes scanning the platform in search of his partner. Bending over a computer he recognized the soft dark curls of Angela's hair.

"Ange," he called and she turned to face him, smiling.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here so late?" she asked. It was after nine pm, and everybody had already gone home except for her and Hodgins, who was working on some samples at his work station.

"Just need to talk to Bones. Is she in her office?" he asked.

"She's out with Sully," she said, eyeing Booth with curiosity, "It's their one year anniversary today. I think he was planning a surprise," she saw him wince, probably from bad memories.

"I'll just come back tomorrow then," and he turned to leave. Before he completely descended the stairs, she called him back. He turned.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked with soft eyes. He contemplated her offer for a few seconds, and finally decided that he needed to let everything out. Sitting himself in a chair in front of Angela, he crossed his arms in his chest, sighing loudly.

"I just… You know…" he took a deep breath, "I just wish things were different, you know? Maybe if I remembered our anniversary that day, than we would still be together".

"Booth, honey, one thing you have to understand is: it wasn't that night alone, it was everything. It was the forgetfulness, the late nights working, the days she couldn't reach you. She was lonely, and you left her that way. Don't think I'm trying to make you feel bad, this isn't my intention and all I'm telling you is truth".

"I thought that we could get pass that. I thought that everything would be okay".

"Yes, honey, and she thought that too. For so long she held herself up, believing that you would change, that you would make things better soon. But that day never came, so she gave up hoping," Angela felt bad for telling him those things, but he had to know. He had to realize the extension of the damage he made. Taking his hand on hers, she smiled sadly. "You know that night, the anniversary?"

"How could I forget?" he said bitterly.

"Do you know why Brennan went through all that trouble to make everything perfect?"

"No, I just assumed that it was to celebrate".

"No, there was more to it. That night, she was waiting for you to take the next step," said Angela.

"What?" he asked a little louder, "She was expecting me to propose?"

"Yes, and it's your fault. Do you remember what you told her back when you started seeing each other?"

* * *

"_Bones, do you think you will ever marry me?" asked Booth as he stroke her naked back, enjoying how his touch sent shivers up and down her spine._

"_Why do you ask? You know how I feel about marriage," she said as she watched her boyfriend through heavy eyelids, fighting the sleep that threatened to take her over._

"_Well, I think that you'll change your mind," he said, now stroking her hair, passing his fingernails in her scalp. _

"_I don't do that," she said and a moan escaped her lips._

"_I think you will. A year from now, I'll ask you to marry me. If you changed you mind, you'll let me know and we'll just set the date," he said as he kissed her shoulder softly._

"_A year from now you won't even remember we ever had this conversation," she said, now fully awake as he kissed her neck, moving up._

"_I will remember this. I promise that a year from today, on our anniversary, we'll take the next step," and he kissed her waiting lips hungrily.

* * *

_

"I can't believe I did that!" he said as he got up and stared pacing in front of Angela.

"She really believed you that night. And I know you didn't mean to forget, but it doesn't matter anymore. She moved on. I know it's hard, honey, but it's over. You have to move on too".

"I have to go," and so he descended the stairs, not caring to look back as he felt the weight of everything on his shoulders. Never in his life was he more regret.

* * *

Across town, a couple sat by a corner table of a comfortable restaurant, drinking wine while eating their delicious Italian food. The restaurant was warm and the soft violin songs floated on the air.

In this same restaurant, this same couple now stood face to face, him on his knees, her sitting in her chair with a shocked look on her face. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. Her hands were shaking when he held them with his free one, looking directly into her wide blue eyes.

"Temperance, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I know that you want to kill me right now, but I swear I'll update soon! And just so you won't run away I'm a huge BB fan, so I'm not against happy endings, but the fic is not ending yet, so have patience!!! Tell me what you think and feel, give me your opinion so I'll know if I'm doing something right!!! Tell me something that you want me to write (not BB together by the next chapter, of course). ****Next chapter by the weekend.**


	5. Princess Cut

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay. Sorry for errors, I had no time to read it.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I was so happy to read your opinions! I hope you all like the last chapter.**** I have a especial thanks to everyone who read the fic since I started, you gave me a reason to continue!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.**

* * *

Sully parked his car in a free spot in front of Wong Foo's. A phone call placed fifteen minutes before sent him and Brennan out on a mission.

Sully stepped out of the car in the same time Brennan did and they both headed to the entrance of the restaurant. Inside, the tables were all vacant, indicating the late hour it was. Brennan scanned the bar, her eyes coming to rest on the lonely figure sitting at a stool. Spotting Sid next to one of the booths she approached him with a smile.

"Hey Sid," the large man turned around at the sound of her voice.

"The Bone Lady. How are you today?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm great. How long has he been there?" she asked nodding her head in the direction of the bar.

"For about two hours. He got here and started to drink. Haven't stopped since".

"How many doses?" she asked, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Depending on Sid's answer, she would either push Booth out of the bar or carry him. It all depended on the amount of alcohol he consumed.

"I lost track about an hour ago". _Yeah_, she thought, _carried it is_. Pushing herself closer to the stools she poked Booth on the back.

"Consuming that amount of alcohol is bad for you," the agent lifted hazy eyes towards the scientist, who smiled. Something flicked in his eyes, but she couldn't identify what it was. It was gone as fast as it came as the agent dropped his gaze back to the glass in front of him. "Come on, Booth, let's get you home".

"Leave me alone," he said as he shrugged the hand she put on his arm. Her face contorted into a pained expression, but deciding it was the alcohol talking, she brushed his behavior off.

"Yeah, I'll do that the minute you're inside your apartment safe and sound," she said and placed her hand on his arm again, "Come on, Booth, please". He looked into her eyes, deep and honest, and pushed himself up. But bad timing was one of Sully's bad points.

"Hi, Booth," said Sully. Booth turned to see the agent standing beside him.

"If it isn't Sully, my buddy. See, it rims," he gave Sully a pat in the back, a little stronger than necessary, "Sorry that your night was cut shorter," he said glancing at Brennan as she stood passive by his side.

"No problem," said Sully with a smile at Brennan, receiving a smile back.

"So, one year huh? That's a lot of time," said Booth with a sly smile, "She didn't dump you yet, did she?"

"Booth…" Brennan warned as if telling him to shut up.

"If she didn't dump you, then maybe you'll last longer than I did," he continued, looking at her, "Maybe you're a keeper".

"Yeah, who knows?" Sully was smarter then that. He wasn't about to get into an argument with a drunk Booth. "So, are you driving him?" he asked Brennan with his keys on one finger.

"Yeah, do you mind? I just drive him there and get a cab home," she reached inside Booth's pocket for his keys, receiving no reaction from him who was too busy staring at Sully. There was something different about him today, but in the fog of his drunken state, he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Why are you talking about me like I'm not here?" Booth said, pouting, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No, Booth, you don't. You are drunk and I'm not letting you drive so, let's go," she said as she pushed him. He stepped away from her to avoid being touched but accidentally bumped on a near table, knocking a few glasses. They shattered on the floor, bringing Sid's attention to then.

"Oops!" said Booth as he started to giggle, which was a frightening thing to witness. Brennan held his arms to stop him from walking while mouthing an apology to Sid, who just laughed. Pushing Booth out the door she was followed by Sully, who was laughing too.

"Come on Booth, let's get you home," she said as she opened the door and gently shoved the agent inside, closing the door behind him. "I won't be long," she said as she kissed Sully on the cheek. He smiled at her and went to his car, waving at Booth, who was nearly sleeping with his head against the window.

Brennan drove in silence to his house, stealing glances at him every few seconds to make sure he was okay. What was on his mind when he drowned himself in the alcohol was beyond her capacity at that time at night, but she sure would find out when he regained his ability to think straight. Parking her car in front of his garage she took of the seatbelt and got out, crossing the car to the passenger side. Opening the door she pocked him lightly, earning a growl from her drunken partner.

"Booth, come on. I can't carry you; I'm not that strong," she said as she nudged him again, and this time he opened his eyes.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"I'm trying to get you to get up and inside your home so I can go home," she said as she grabbed his arm softly, indicating him to get up. He obeyed, putting himself up with her supporting arms. He started swaying lightly, starting to giggle again, which caused Brennan to start laughing.

"You are so trashed," said Brennan between laughs, hoping she used the right word. Considering Booth's state, he wouldn't have noticed even if it was wrong.

"Am not!" hew spat back like a petulant child.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Fine, touch your nose with your finger then," she said with a challenging look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. He brought a hand next to his face to do what she said, but instead found himself gazing at his own palm with a lot of interest.

"Wow!" he said in awe, looking at the lines crossing his hand. Then started giggling again.

"I rest my case," she said while laughing out loud, "Let's go," she said as she pushed him to the door.

Once in front of the door, she searched his keys until she found the right one. But Booth tried to get the keys from her to open the door himself, so she held him back. "Don't do that," she warned him.

"You're no fun," he said, leaning against the wall.

"Unlike you, when you drink," she said, laughing at his pouting face as she got the door open. Booth swayed again, this time crashing himself into a nearby plant.

"Where did this stupid plant come from?" he said, kicking the vase. Brennan smiled, amused with her partner's rage towards the poor plant.

"Come on Booth," she called for him to get in, and so he complied. Once inside the living room, she noticed the many toys spread on the floor. Asking about Parker crossed her mind, but she pushed that thought aside, thinking that she wouldn't get a coherent response anyway. Noticing the way he was walking, or better yet, dragging himself, she placed her hands on his back and pushed him down the hall to his bedroom. "Come on Booth, you need to sleep".

"Yeah, yeah," he sits on the bed and Brennan takes of his shoes. Pulling back the covers she expects him to lie down, but he stands there, watching her. His head bends forward, his mouth touching her stomach through the thin fabric of her blouse, his hands on her hips.

"Booth…" she's stunned at him, speechless.

"To think that all this was once mine," he said as he kissed her navel, his hot breath tickling.

"Yes, it was," she said with emphasis on the last word.

"And now it belongs to someone else," he said, resting his cheek against her.

"Yes, it does," she said as she disentangled herself from his embrace, still felling his heat on her belly. Forcing her hands on his shoulders she pushed him to the bed, covering him with the blanket.

"If I tell you that I loved you, love you and always will, will you leave him?" he asked.

"No," she answered, her tone soft.

"Will you stay?" he asked as he started to drift to sleep.

"Yes," she said as she closed the door behind her when she left the room. Pulling out her cell phone, she made a quick call to Sully, telling him that she would explain everything later. Shutting the phone off, she sighed as she scanned the room, formulating a plan in her head.

So she took of her open coat, her high heel boots and her jewelry. Walking to the hall closet, she grabbed a few blankets and pillows and went for the couch, where she prepared everything for an uncomfortable night of sleep.

And she wasn't wrong.

* * *

The first thing Booth noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was in his room. _But how did I get here_, he asked himself. Lifting his head he immediately regretted the movement as a throbbing pain invaded his brain, forcing him back down.

A few minutes later he managed to pull himself up, sitting on the bed. In the nightstand he found a glass of water and two pills. Taking them quickly, he stood up, sawing a bit at first. Walking slowly as he left the room, he noticed for the first time the noise coming from the kitchen. Picking up his pace, he stood at the doorway, a smile on his face.

Brennan woke up early as she always did. The surroundings confused her at first, but she quickly remembered where she was. Pulling herself into a sitting position her suspicions were confirmed. Her neck was soared as was her back. Gently running her finger in the back of her head she stood up and went to the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth with an extra toothbrush she knew he kept in the closet and brushed her hair.

Remembering the times when she drank, she reached her purse and took two pills from a bottle she had there. Filling a glass of water she entered Booth's bedroom and placed them on the nightstand, noticing that he was fast asleep. Turning to leave, she closed the door making the minimal noise possible.

When she entered the kitchen she was startled with the growl her stomach produced. Maybe she was hungry. Finding the ingredients to make pancakes she started her work. She was so concentrated in cooking and flipping that she didn't noticed the figure leaning against the doorway until he spoke.

"I have never met anyone who could flip pancakes like you," Booth said, enjoying the familiar scenario in front of him. How many times did he wake up with the smell of fresh blueberry pancakes coming from the kitchen? At the sound of his voice she spun around, the frying pan still in her hands.

"Booth, you don't have to be sneaky, you know?" she turned back to the stove, flipping the last one in the air before depositing it on the plate where a mountain of them was already resting.

"It smells delicious," he said, sitting in a chair at the table. She placed the plate in the center, motioning for him to eat. He poured himself some black coffee, silently grateful for her care. Brennan poured orange juice for herself, deciding that the three cups of coffee she already had were enough for the morning. Picking up a fork she placed two pancakes in her plate as well as Booth's, pouring the syrup before cutting then. They ate in silence, neither looking at each other.

When they finished, she picked the dishes and placed them on the sink, prepared to wash everything, but Booth stopped her.

"I'll do it," he said, taking the sponge out of her hand.

"No, Booth, it's okay, you're hangover," she said trying to get the sponge back.

"You know very well that two of those pills of yours always do the trick," he said, motioning for her to go to the living room. So she did, sitting herself on the couch while Booth washed the dishes in the kitchen. When he finished he entered the living room, finding her staring at nothing in particular.

"So, how much of an ass did I make myself last night?" he asked in good humor.

"Not much, I think I got to Wong Foo's just in time. You giggled a lot though," she answered, leaving the bedroom incident out.

"I giggled? Geez, but that is all right?" he asked hopeful.

"And I think you own Sid some glasses," she said with a smirk, which turned into a frown, "Why were you drinking anyway?" _Busted_, he though, _how can I lie to her after all she did?_

"Something Angela told me," he was trying to vague, praying that she wouldn't push the matter. But this was Temperance Brennan, so he had no such luck.

"What was it?" she asked, studying his face carefully. Something was up. He looked into her eyes, seeing the concern deep down.

"She told me why you prepared everything that night we broke up," he said, his eyes refusing to meet his.

"She told you that?" Brennan was shocked and horrified at the same time. It wasn't on her plans for him to find out about that, ever.

"I came by the lab, we where talking and she thought I should know," he said, lifting his face to look at her, "I didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice sad now.

"If you remembered by yourself, it would mean that it meant something when you promised that. But I realized that it was just wishful thinking," she could feel her eyes burning with the control she was pressing in her eyes to stop tears. She hated when old scars were open.

"I meant it when I said it, I really did," he said, reaching for her hands, but she pulled away.

"Then why did you forget?" she asked, a bit of anger in her tone.

"I can't say".

"Can't or won't?" now she was angry.

"Both," he wasn't trying to upset her, but that was something he swore to himself that she would never know. He wouldn't bear to see the look in her eyes when she heard the truth.

"Have it your way Booth. I'm out," and she grabbed her purse to leave, but he blocked her path.

"Do you love him?" he asked, his fingers closing around her arm gently.

"Yes," and she really did. She loved Sully.

"Then why do I feel you still love me?"

"Stop it Booth. I have to go," she tried to get out, but he kept blocking her path.

"You know, I tried walking away, dating again, I really tried to clear my mind of you, but you won't go. Everywhere, all I see is you. All I hear is you and it kills me," he said, his tone becoming desperate.

"Booth, please… don't do this," she was desperate to get out now, the things he was saying and the tone in his voice broke her heart.

"I love you; I don't think that will ever change. But I can't get the fact that you changed so much into my head. Why does everything have to different? I think Sully is a great guy and everything, and I tried walking away, tried to be the bigger man, but I can't. I love you too much".

"Booth, I can't… don't do this…" she was crying, desperately trying to get out but he wouldn't let her go. He needed for her to listen to him.

"Just give me a reason to let go," he said, looking at her eyes.

So she did. Searching inside her purse, Brennan pulled out the item she hid in there before entering the restaurant the night before. She slipped it into her finger and held her hand up to inspection.

"Sully asked me to marry him, Seeley," her tone was soft and sweet. Booth eyed the large princess cut diamond resting on the platinum band. He felt the world coming down on him with force, and every breath he took left him more breathless.

"What did you say?" he already knew the answer, but he needed to hear her say it.

"I said yes," and she released her arm from his grip. Booth walked to the couch and set there, showing no reaction. She turned to leave, stealing one last glance at Booth.

This was her crime, she knew. She slowly murdered the man sitting in that couch. And she bled with him, for him, for herself. She was a murderer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before closing the door. The tears fell as she ran out the door, searching for her car. Getting in, Brennan drove fast to her apartment, getting there in record time.

When she entered it, she went straight to the bedroom, where she found Sully sleeping.

"Sul?" she asked gently, nudging him to wake up. He opened his eyes to find his fiancé's tear stained face.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked as he pulled her into a tight hug that she accepted gratefully, crying on his chest.

"I just needed you," she whispered.

"I'm here for you," he said softly, rocking her body.

"Tell me you love me," she asked.

"I love you, more than anything in the world," he said, kissing the crown of her head.

"And I love you," she whispered. And that was all she needed for now.

* * *

Still sitting in his couch, Booth started to get his senses. She was getting married?

Getting up, he found her coat hanging in the edge of the couch, and her perfume was still present in the room.

To hell that everything was over.

He would only believe in the end when a gold wedding band graced her left hand.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm already pla****nning the sequel, it'll be the wedding. I know this didn't end how you thought it would, but just hang on, there is more to come!!! So leave a review because that will make the sequel come faster!!!**

**And I have a little game: everyone who guesses the country where the wedding will be gets the first chapter before! ****Let's see if everyone will get it right!!!**


End file.
